Mecha Mateo's Return
by Isiah02
Summary: Set right after the events of Meet Metal Mateo, a robot wizard by the name of Mecha Mateo comes back to Avalor. But for what purpose? One thing's for sure, Shuriki better be ready for what he has planned. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Don't question where this was going***

 **Elena: *singing*** ** _I rule the world_**

 **Mateo:** ** _I rule the world_**

 **Elena:** ** _But I'm too old for girls_**

 **Mateo:** ** _I'm too old for..._** ***goes back to reading his book***

 **Elena: Uh, you better repeat that.**

 **Mateo: No.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Mecha Mateo's Return. This is the sequel to the Meet Metal Mateo story we made not too long ago, and it takes place right where it left off.**

 **Tom: At the ending quick random moment?**

 **Isiah: No, idiot. Quick random moments aren't story wise.**

 **Tom: Whatever.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, if you haven't seen Meet Metal Mateo, I strongly suggest reading that first before reading this. If you have, then have at the sequel. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

 **Mecha Mateo's Return**

Marlena de Alva was finishing cleaning up the mess that recently happened with her brother Mateo and his friends. As she was finishing, she didn't notice a cyborg who looked a lot like Mateo enter the store.

"Sir, we're closed at the moment...- Oh my God," Marlena couldn't believe what she was looking at. The machine she was beholding looked a lot like Mateo. It had the same height, clothes, and it even had a drum wand. The only thing that was different was the arms that were made of steel and the voicing was robot programmed.

"Mecha Mateo! What are you doing here," Marlena asked a moment later.

"I'm here for revenge," Mecha Mateo said.

"Here, put on this sweater," Marlena gave the robot a sweater to put on. Once he got it on, Marlena continued, "Now get out of my store!"

As he was leaving, Mecha Mateo smirked and said, "I'm going to destroy Avalor." Once he left, Gabe and Naomi woke up from being knocked out. Naomi was the first to look at who left the store and asked, "Isn't that your robot brother Mecha Mateo?"

"Yeah, you know him," Marlena asked.

"Well I don't know him, but I know his wife," Naomi said.

"He has a wife," Gabe asked.

"Mhm."

"What's her name," Gabe scratched his head.

"Electric Elena."

Gabe held his stomach in pain and said, "That's worse of a name than Metal Mateo."

"How do you know his wife but not him," Marlena asked.

"Friendships can be curious at times," Naomi admitted.

Marlena pointed to the store exit and said, "Get the hell outta here."

 **Mecha Mateo's lair**

Mecha Mateo was inside his underground lair taking off the sweater that Marlena made him put on. "That damned Marlena thought she could cover me with this foolish item," he smiled evilly. "How foolish of her."

Outside the entrance, Naomi and Gabe were sneaking inside Mecha Mateo's lair. They took a minute to find him until he was spotted in a large courtroom.

"There he is," Gabe silently said pointing at the robot. But once he pointed at him, he quickly regretted it when Mecha Mateo quickly turned around and asked, "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Uh..." Gabe tried to find an excuse.

"It's the garbage helpers," Naomi helped him out. "We're just taking out your garbage sir."

Mecha nodded his head and said, "I see. Carry on." He then turned around to go back to his computer leaving Naomi and Gabe to stalk him again. This went on for about five minutes before Naomi asked, "What is he planning?"

"Are you two garbage helpers finished," Mecha Mateo asked. "It's been five minutes."

"Not yet sir. It'll be a bit," Gabe said.

"I AM NOT A BITCH," Mecha Mateo made a fist in anger.

"You misunderstand me sir," Gabe stuttered but he knew Mecha Mateo wasn't having it. The robot shot a lazar at Gabe making him take cover along with Naomi.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID LOUD AND CLEAR," Mecha Mateo shouted. "You blood filled motherlover! I AM GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING NOW!" Mecha Mateo then used his rocket shoes to fly out from the top of the lair and back onto the upper lands.

"Where's he going," Naomi asked worried.

"I don't know, but we gotta make sure he gets nowhere near the palace," Gabe said quick leaving the underground lair with Naomi following him.

 **Reaching the Palace**

Elena and Mateo(human) were inside his workshop. Elena was giving him a massage after all the stuff he went through at the mall with his friends.

"This feels nice Elena," Mateo moaned enjoying Elena's massage.

"Glad you like it Mateo," Elena smiled.

"Where'd you learn to give such a good massage," Mateo asked.

"Took some lessons here and there from my abuela," Elena said getting her fingers deep into the young wizard's shoulders making him moan slightly louder. Elena let out a slight giggle at how he reacted and hugged him from behind. Brushing up against his neck.

"Who's a good royal wizard," Elena cooed Mateo playfully making him blush brightly and laugh nervously. She then ruffed his hair and said, "C'mon, who's a good royal wizard?"

After a few more nervous laughs, Mateo managed to say, "I'm a good royal wizard." Elena again giggled at this and kept her hugging grip on Mateo for another minute before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mateo said and the door flung open revealing Gabe and Naomi running inside the room.

"Gabe. Naomi. What's wrong," Elena asked.

"We have a problem," Gabe admitted.

"Glad to see you two aren't dead," Mateo said.

"Thanks, I had hoped that the Members of Solaris didn't call me up to them anytime soon," Gabe said. "But anyway, there's this robot that looks a look like you going around saying he's gonna destroy Avalor!"

"Is it Mecha Mateo," Mateo asked.

"Yeah how'd you know," Naomi asked.

Mateo stopped for a moment and said, "This may sound crazy to you guys, but a few years before Elena came back, Shuriki managed to stop him."

"Shuriki," Elena gasped. "How'd she do it?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't enough to put Mecha Mateo down for good," Mateo said. "No matter. I know how to completely defeat him."

"How," Naomi asked.

"With a spin dash," Mateo answered.

"A...spin dash," Elena made sure she was hearing correctly.

"That's right. I know a spell that'll make me do a spin dash and stop him for good," Mateo said getting up from his chair and taking out his drum wand. He then raised it and said, "Spin-dasho!" There was then a beam of light that flew in Mateo's body and he started rolling around with his body turned into a ball.

Once he turned back to normal, Elena smiled and said, "Here's hoping this'll work."

 **Confronting Mecha Mateo**

Mecha Mateo was in the woods when he found a cabin next to a lake. He chuckled evilly and busted down the door with his robot fist revealing Shuriki, and Victor Delgado.

"Found you," Mecha Mateo said.

"YOU," Shuriki gasped in shock.

Victor got in the robot's way and said, "Who are you, metal man?" Mecha Mateo chuckled evilly and severely snapped Victor's neck.

"DEAR GOD, VICTOR," Shuriki screamed in terror not believing what she just saw. Soon, Victor's daughter, Carla Delgado walked in and saw her father dead. She gasped and quickly ran to his aid.

When Mecha Mateo turned his attention back to Shuriki, she got herself together and asked, "What do you want from me, you metal child?"

"Give me Avalor or I'll destroy it," Mecha Mateo demanded.

"I...can't," Shuriki stuttered.

"Why NOT," Mecha Mateo shouted.

"Because I...don't really rule Avalor anymore," Shuriki said.

"Then...who rules it," Mecha Mateo asked calming down a little.

"A pesky teenager named Princess Elena."

"So...if I kill Princess Elena, I can take over Avalor?"

"Um...I guess so," Shuriki said.

Just when Mecha Mateo was about to leave the cabin, he was greeted by his human counterpart Mateo, Princess Elena, Naomi, and Gabe. "Going somewhere bro," Mateo asked with a smirk.

"YOU! GRANDSON OF ALACAZAR," Mecha Mateo barked.

"Figured you'd recognize me," Mateo said. "I have something that'll stop you for good."

Mecha Mateo laughed evilly and asked, "What do you have that could possibly stop me?" Mateo laughed back at his counterpart and took out his drum wand. "Spin-dasho," he conjured up a beam of light going into his body. He then went back to his rolling ball form.

This frightened Mecha Mateo and he back away saying, "The spin dash?! How did you do that?!" The human wizard didn't answer and charged at the robot, breaking the machine in half. When he was done, he went back into his regular form, he said, "Mecha Mateo is mecha scrap."

"Nice job Mateo," Elena said hugging Mateo tightly.

Shuriki got up from watching the robot get destroyed and said, "Great! The piece of trash is trash for good. What do you say we celebrate with apple pie and cheesecake." All she received from the four friends were glares and Elena pulled Mateo to the side.

"You know, even though Shuriki defeated Mecha Mateo years ago, it's still suspicious why he was here with Shuriki," Elena said.

"What makes you say that, Elena," Mateo asked.

"C'mon. You heard them talking about having me killed by his metal hand," Elena said. "Right before we busted their conversation."

"Maybe he forgave Shuriki for his defeat and thought about how they were going to take back Avalor," Mateo said. "Besides, that would probably explain Victor's dead body." He pointed to the dead body of Victor.

"Right," the two teenagers agreed with each other and turned their attention back to Shuriki. Naomi and Gabe saw that they were going towards them with the Scepter of Light and Mateo's drum wand and decided to go towards her too.

Shuriki got nervous and asked, "Friends? What are you all doing?"

"Friends," Elena smirked evilly. "You think just because we've save you makes us friends now?" The four soon made a circle surrounding Shuriki.

"There's a old saying my grandfather use to say," Mateo said with a smirk as well. "Once an enemy, always an enemy."

One look and Shuriki knew what they were going to do to her.

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Ha! Shuriki thought she was gonna be let loose!**

 **Tom: Boy did she think wrong.**

 **Isiah: Alright guys, there goes the sequel to Meet Metal Mateo. If you haven't seen that story yet, go see that. And before you ask, mecha is metal in Japanese. Before the Wedding will be continued soon. Trust us on that. It got so real, we can't just leave you guys like that.**

 **Tom: Remember to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this story. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***Mateo is playing a video game when Elena seductively walks over to him***

 **Elena: Hey, royal wizard.**

 **Mateo: *too focused on the game* Hey Elena.**

 ***Elena softly takes the controller from Mateo and sits on his lap when Mateo picks her up and body slams her to the table***

 **Mateo: Bet you won't interrupt my gameplay no more.**

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**


End file.
